1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to office partition systems, and in particular to brackets which allow for the off-modular overhead mounting of articles of furniture, such as cabinets, to panels of an office partition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office partition systems generally include a plurality of connected panels to which modular articles of furniture, such as cabinets, may be mounted. Typically, each cabinet has a width that is equivalent to the width of the panel to which it is attached.
For example, it is known to mount cabinets to the vertical face of a panel framework by attaching cabinets to tracks disposed along the sides of one or more panels in the panel framework. Alternatively, a cabinet may be attached to the vertical face of a panel framework via hook elements of the cabinet attaching to one of a plurality of vertical slots disposed along vertical end posts eat each end of a panel frame section.
An improvement over the foregoing is desired.